ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Peachy
Katie Peachy AKA "Miss Peaches" is an American paraprofessional library worker/professional wrestling personality currently working for the WNWA. History Katie Peachy is a Library Associate at Braddock County Public Library. She is also employed by GM Luke Leftwich as a valet/wrestler and appears as a television personality on his reality TV show, WNWA: Library Losers on OIL TV. In May, 2007, OIL TV owner J.R. Ewing offered her her own talk show, Life's Just Peachy, which airs Monday through Friday at 10:57 pm. In the show, she models a variety of glamorous and/or skimpy outfits, while sharing with her audience things she learned that day. She occasionally uses this show to witness for Jesus. Personal Life and views * Purportedly has an IQ of 63 even though she graduated from Braddock University. * Lives at home with her parents despite the protestations of Leftwich to move in with him and his wife in his McMansion. *Spends a lot of time at ringside styling her hair, applying makeup, and flirting with male audience members instead of watching the match. Is far and away the most popular female valet/manager in the WNWA due to her naive willingness to pose for pictures sitting on the laps of male audience members. *Enjoys shopping and dancing to 80s music. *Purports to be an innocent, naive virgin. Some of her comments however make her co-workers wonder, though these out of context, borderline inappropriate comments could be attributed to stupidity. Trivia * Is a notriously bad driver. * Uses "Stupid Girls" by Pink as her entrance music. * CityD is reportedly infatuated with her. * Jabbajaw is insanely jealous of the attention Peachy is paid by Mike Leftwich. This tension could cause a rift in Leftwich's stable. * Is a devout Christian, and frequently prays for the conversion of the WNWA members she believes to be non-believers and/or atheists. This prayer list includes The Liberal Librarian, The Yeti, Muslim Militants, Rabbi Rage, Amish Alliance, and the Mennonite Mafia. Peachy thinks Amish is the name of a cult, and that Mennonites are people from the Middle East, and therefore Muslim. * Has naively accepted an offer by Antonio Davis to appear in his next music video. *Is fond of wearing sequined, rhinestoned, and/or heavily beaded evening gowns to her wrestling and library jobs. This caused some of her female co-workers (Jabbajaw and Karma McCarthy) to snark jealously behind her back, which led to Leftwich developing a strict dress code for library employees. The Guardian has had particular trouble sacrificing his beloved cardigan sweaters for Leftwich's requisite morning suit with tails for men. Salary Exact figure unknown. It is reported that Leftwich pays off her credit card bills each month and takes her to lunch daily. She earns frequent raises at her library job, plus her WNWA stipend, and appearance fees for appearing on Leftwich's reality show. In actuality she is the highest paid member of the Reference Services Division staff at BCPL after Leftwich, despite not having a Master's degree and having numerous complaints filed against her. Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Valets Peachy Peachy Peachy Peachy